Holding out for a hero
by Alas Blancas
Summary: Continuación de "Holding out for a hero". Después de seis meses sin saber nada de ella, Kitty Wilde al fin ha podido ir sobrellevando el hecho de que Marley se marchase de su vida dejando una simple nota. Kitty tendrá que decidir entre volver con el amor de su vida o dejarse llevar por el orgullo y la incertidumbre, el miedo a ser de nuevo abandonada. Karley. M/T


¡Buenas noches por España, por otros lugares, buenos días/tardes!

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía, y tengo que reescribir otra historia, aunque, para retomar la escritura, empezaré con esta.

Es una continuación de un fic mío colgado en mi anterior cuenta, llamado "Holding Out for a Hero", por lo que recomiendo leer primero esa historia si esta te puede llegar a interesar.

Os preguntaréis que porque he decidido hacer una continuación.

Si soy sincera, esta historia la podría hacer algo independiente, pero después lo pensé, y me imaginé que puede, que puede que fuese bonito poder escribir sobre algo que me encantó escribir, que me maravilló y me enamoró. Por eso miso, he decidido hacer una continuación.

**Resumen:** Después de seis meses sin saber nada de ella, Kitty Wilde al fin ha podido ir sobrellevando el hecho de que Marley se marchase de su vida dejando una simple nota. Sin embargo, parece que el destino quiere volver a ponerle a prueba, apareciendo de nuevo Marley para recuperar a la que es su mujer. Kitty tendrá que decidir entre volver con el amor de su vida o dejarse llevar por el orgullo y la incertidumbre, el miedo a ser de nuevo abandonada.

* * *

―Aquí tienes tu café.

La muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo cuando la dependienta le entregó el café que había pedido minutos antes, escuchando el alboroto de la gente a su alrededor.

Cogió el envase de plástico entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el líquido, y se volvió para dejar paso al siguiente cliente, esquivando al resto de personas para salir de la cafetería, con los copos de nieve aterrizando en su abrigo de color azul marino. Aligeró el paso con el fin de llegar hacia donde estaba la mujer que la esperaba, apoyada en la farola en el cruce de la misma calle.

―Perdona―se disculpó en cuanto llegó a donde ella, dando un sorbo al café, sintiendo el ardor por toda la garganta―; estaba la cafetería llena de gente―explicó, tragando saliva con suavidad, clavando la mirada en ella. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

―No te preocupes, no es ningún problema.

Ambas empezaron a caminar en dirección a la librería que estaba cerca de la cafetería. La más bajita deslizó su mirada hacia la figura de la que era más alta, observando disimuladamente cada rasgo de su rostro. Un rostro al que había aprendido a querer, con cada detalle, con cada arruga formada por cada mueca realizada.

― ¿Has pensado que libro coger? ―Preguntó entonces la mujer, clavando su mirada sin dudar sobre la otra, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse al haber sido descubierta mirándola.

―Uno de misterio―sonrió ante la mirada de la más alta, que parecía un poco divertida―; supongo que al final me has contagiado el gusto por las novelas policíacas.

―Supongo que sí―rio con suavidad la otra, encogiéndose de hombros con una ligera sensación en su pecho.

Era extraño.

Pese a que habían pasado ya unos años desde lo ocurrido, seguía pareciéndole extraño, raro, difícil de creer, que estuviese sucediendo todo aquello. Que estuviese con ella en esa gran ciudad, apoyándola. Era una idea tan absurda para su mente que le hacía encontrarse nerviosa. Nerviosa ante alguien que, anteriormente, la temía. Ante alguien que, pese a todo lo sucedido, nunca dejó de quererla.

Y eso se le hacía raro. E injusto.

También se le hacía injusto que estuviese viviendo allí, en esa ciudad, sola. No se imaginaba que pudiese pasar lo que había sucedido unos meses antes, y el encontrarse allí siendo su gran apoyo, en parte, le satisfacía; estaba demostrando que la quería, estaba enmendando sus errores. Estaba intentando ser una buena persona. Ser una mejor madre.

―Gracias por haber venido a visitarme, mamá―susurró con suavidad Kitty, bajando la vista al suelo mientras seguía caminando.

Emily desvió la mirada de nuevo a su hija, pensando por un momento como podía haber llegado a esa situación. Y que no le gustaba ver a su hija en ese estado, aunque ella le hubiese hecho sentir mucho peor. Se relamió los labios, pensando en cómo hablar con ella, como expresarle que estaba a su lado, y que nunca le iba a dejar.

Ya no.

Eso había dejado de ser una opción para la mujer.

―No tienes por qué darme las gracias, Kitty―dijo con el tono más afable y cariñoso del que fue capaz. Aún le costaba mostrarse cercana a la gente que quería―. Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo.

Kitty asintió levemente, soplando un poco para volver a beber del café que tenía entre sus manos, sintiendo como el frío de ese día conseguía que su cuerpo temblase por completo. NY en la época de navidad era una de las ciudades más bonitas que jamás hubiese visitado, o al menos ella lo veía así.

―Lo sé―susurró tras unos breves momentos de un cómodo silencio, en el que ambas estaban acostumbradas a vivir―; solamente que, después de tanto tiempo, sigue pareciendo extraño―se encogió de hombros―. Lo siento…

―No lo sientas, en el fondo tienes razón―concedió la mujer, dejando escapar un breve suspiro―. Supongo que el pasado no se puede olvidar, ¿no?

La rubia se quedó pensativa, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer la espina dorsal, cerrando los ojos por el mal sabor de boca que le ocasionaba el recordar las cosas, clavando su mirada en el líquido de tonalidad marrón, que se encontraba claro, aunque oscuro para la vista de ella. Tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza, sintiendo que le vibraba el móvil en el momento en el que iba a contestar a su madre.

―Me están llamando.

―Cógelo, puede ser algo importante―susurró la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros, sujetando el vaso de su hija mientras esta rebuscaba el móvil en la chaqueta―. Eres un desastre, te he dicho que tengas lo importante a mano.

― ¿Desde cuando eres una madre que se preocupa tanto? ―Intentó bromear Kitty, riendo entre dientes ante la expresión que se formó en el rostro de la aludida― Era una broma, mamá.

Esta bufó, y la rubia rodó los ojos divertida, cogiendo la llamada cuando notaba que la vibración incrementaba, sin tan siquiera percatarse de quien era la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

― ¿Diga? ―Escuchó el llanto de un bebé al otro lado del teléfono, arqueando una ceja esbozando una sonrisa ante la mirada intrigada de su madre, que se había detenido.

― ¿Ya no tienes mi número de teléfono guardado? ¿Tan ocupada estás que ya me has borrado de tu agenda, Wilde? ―La aludida soltó una carcajada fuerte, consiguiendo que un chico se detuviese para mirarla algo extrañado― A mí no me hace gracia…

―Suelen decir que son las embarazadas las que tienen cambios de humor, pero tú los estás teniendo después del parto―comentó con tono de burla la ex animadora, recibiendo como contestación una especie de gruñido―. Es un placer siempre escuchar a mi mejor amiga tan cariñosa hacia mi persona. ¿Qué tal se le está dando a Lynn el cambiar pañales?

―Idiota―susurró María, colocando mejor el teléfono mientras cargaba al pequeño Tom entre sus brazos, caminando a lo largo del pasillo con cuidado, procurando no tropezar con ningún juguete―. Dame unos segundos, que voy a acostar al niño.

―Claro…Dale un beso de mi parte al príncipe…Y aclaro que me refiero al niño―susurró con una sonrisa divertida, a sabiendas de que la otra le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa con la misma complicidad.

―No es un príncipe, ese es mi rey―dijo casi riéndose María, dejando a su hijo en la cuna, mientras este le miraba con cara tristona―. Tienes que descansar, cariño―logró escuchar Kitty al otro lado del teléfono.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, en el que notó como María separaba de su oreja el teléfono inalámbrico, la puerta de una habitación, probablemente la del niño, se cerraba. Tras unos segundos, pudo percibir como María se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja.

―Ya está―dijo con un tono de cansancio, dirigiéndose la mujer por el pasillo hacia el salón―. Este niño da mucha guerra, no sé a quién habrá salido.

―Si soy sincera, creo que ha salido a su madre―replicó Kitty con una sonrisa sarcástica que, por supuesto, María no podía ver. Emily alzó una ceja, interesada en parte en la conversación que estaba manteniendo su hija con la otra chica―. Había quedado con mi madre ahora, ¿necesitabas algo?

― ¡Ah! No, no―susurró con suavidad la muchacha―. Creía que no estabas ocupada…Solamente me apetecía hablar.

―Mira, en unos minutos ya voy a llegar a casa…Si quieres te llamo en cuanto llegue, ¿te parece?

―Si a la reina de Roma no le importa…―Kitty se rio ante ese comentario, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada―Necesito escaparme aunque sea mentalmente de lo agobiante que es ser madre.

―Eso te pasa por utilizar como protección la confianza de que por una vez no te va a pasar nada…Igualmente, pudiste haber puesto solución y sin embargo…

―Ya lo comenté en su momento con Ryder y ambos quisimos tener ese niño―se encogió de hombros―. Nos queremos, somos una familia…

Kitty asintió ante las palabras de su amiga, frunciendo el ceño. Por una extraña razón, había algo en sus palabras que no le terminaba de convencer. Siempre había pensado que pese a todo, María nunca había terminado de ser feliz del todo con Ryder; al fin y al cabo, no aceptó la pedida de mano, pese a estar viviendo juntos desde hacía tiempo y tener ambos un hijo en común. Según María, no quería atarse tan joven a alguien, no con un lazo como el matrimonio, que después lo complicaba todo.

"Y tanto que lo complicaba todo" pensaba la animadora, sintiendo el calor del anillo dorado que llevaba en su dedo. Desvió la mirada de este, cerrando los ojos para asimilar mejor el dolor amargo de su ausencia. Pudo sentir que su madre apoyaba la mano en su hombro, apretándoselo. Por unos segundos recordó la mano de esa mujer apretando su delgado cuello cuando no hacía algo que ella quería. Pudo casi rememorar como era temblar por eso.

Podía haber pasado tiempo. Podía haberse solucionado la relación de ambas. Podían estar bien. Podían quererse, mostrarse amor y cariño, ese apoyo de madre e hija. Podían sentir muchas cosas positivas.

Pero eso no quitaba que ella siguiese recordando el pasado.

Ese dolor amargo.

Esa infancia.

Esa adolescencia.

Una adolescencia que le recordaba el sabor amargo de no tener una madre, y el tener un amor que ya no tenía.

Ladeó la cabeza, queriendo borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

― ¿Kitty? ―Preguntó en un hilo de voz María, algo preocupada.

―Ahora te llamo―contestó la animadora, colgando antes de que pudiese decirle nada, mirando después a su madre―. ¿Te vas ya al hotel?

―Sí, será lo mejor, que necesitas descansar.

La mujer se acercó, depositando un suave beso en la frente de su hija, sonriendo con ternura al hacerlo, acariciando su mejilla antes de dirigirse por la dirección contraria en la que iban. Kitty se percató de que su madre se había llevado el café que se había pedido, pero para lo poco que le quedaba, no se molestó en ir tras ella.

Siguió camino hacia su casa, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo del abrigo, que más bien era una especie de comando. Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, aunque algo más relajada al haber escuchado la voz de su amiga. Pensaba en ir a verla un día de esos, y ver así al pequeño Tom, que debía estar ya muy mayor.

Sonrió al imaginárselo dejando los juguetes por ahí tirados, con sus ya dos años de edad, mientras María iba detrás de él nerviosa, con Ryder sentado intentando terminar de leer alguna noticia sobre el deporte, cosa que se le solía hacer imposible entre el jaleo que armaban madre e hijo y su dislexia. Kitty se rio al imaginárselo, mordiéndose el labio mientras se detenía en el portal, sacando las llaves, abriendo después.

Se encontró con unos de los vecinos, que la saludó con una sonrisa afable. Ella respondió educadamente, recogiendo el correo, comprobando que todo lo que había solamente se trataba de facturas. Subió las escaleras concentrada en todo, llegando a su piso. Cuando salió hacia el pasillo, levantó la vista, quedándose quieta en su sitio.

No podía ser.

Creyó en ese momento que el corazón se le había detenido.

Pero tras ese momento de pausa, volvió a latir con más fuerza.

Palideció.

Y en ese momento, ella se volteó, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos verdes.

Seguía igual de preciosa.

Seguía con esa mirada que la había enamorado.

Inocente.

Pura.

Seguía siendo ella, con su cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda, reposando algunos mechones de pelo en sus hombros. Un gesto de temor se mostró en su rostro, como cuando ella se portaba mal con ella. Como cuando la intimidaba. Llevaba una ropa sencilla. Propia de ella. Porque seguía siendo ella.

Y no.

No era un espejismo.

Estaba delante de ella.

No era un sueño, como tantos otros.

No era una pesadilla, de la que se despertaba.

No era un sueño que soñaba despierta.

Era verdad.

Era su verdad.

Allí estaba ella.

Marley Rose, su mujer, estaba delante de ella.


End file.
